Four Souls of a Sacred Jewel
by yooso
Summary: The jewel is destroyed and the quest is over as a new quest begins. The new generation must fight and win to keep an unimaginable evil from forming again...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. A/N This is my first fic so pleas be nice. I've been told it's good so I hope you like it. If you don't like my story you can deal with it I won't stop writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Four Souls of a Sacred Jewel  
  
Prologue "So the jewel is destroyed?" Sango asked. "Yes it will never cause anyone pain again" Kagome sighed. "We can finally live normal lives." The group walked over to the old well. They had all decided to live in Kagome's time. Kagome felt someone gently hold her hand she looked up at the hanyou next to her. She smiled warmly then they both jumped down the well closely followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Forward Kagome and Sango sat on the stairs to the shrine. They had lived there for six years and now had children. They talked quietly as they watched their children play with Shippou who though he was a few years older then the three five year olds he still didn't look or act like it. Sango had given birth to a little boy. His name was Miro and he looked and acted like Miroku. He had the physical strength and skill of his mother and the spiritual power of his father making him a very strong little boy. Like his parents he was kind and friendly and basically behaved. Kagome had twins and they were a handful. The girl looked like Kagome. The only way you could tell that Inu Yasha was her father was that her eyes had a gold tint and she sometimes had a cocky attitude that reflected her dad's. The eyes were the only things that betrayed her demon heritage. Her name was Heiwa. The boy was another story. Like his dad he had silver white hair, dog ears, gold eyes, claws and fangs. He had his father's attitude and strength. The only thing that reflected Kagome was that when the need arose he could be understanding. Kagome named him Inu Yasha Jr. after his father. Ever since he was a baby Kagome had been putting spells on him to hide his demon appearance. She had been doing the same for Inu Yasha and Shippou so they could pass as human, but she knew she would one day have to tell her son what he was, but until the right day came he was better off not knowing. Inu Yasha grew up happy with many friends and a loving family. He grew smart like his mother and strong like his father. Still despite his happy exterior inside something nagged at him. That something told he was different, he was special. He walked through life with that little voice in the back of his mind and though he ignored it, it was still there, and it was right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I know this chappie was short but it will get better and longer I promise. So questions comments all you gotta do is push the button. Laterz. 


	2. What Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha OK! A/N Well people I'm writing this fast so far but don't expect a new chapter everyday because I do sorta have a life. Ok not really but I really don't care. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four Souls of a Sacred Jewel  
  
What Am I? Inu Yasha sat in his desk at school. He was excited, only a half hour till the final bell rang and then he would be free for the summer. He fidgeted, was it just him or had the clock stopped? His parents were going on a vacation with his best friends family leaving him, his best friends Miro and Shippou and his sister Heiwa on their own all summer. To top it off he had gotten his license a month ago. It was going to be an average teenagers dream summer vacation. He was going to party; after all he was only a teenager. But your not, your different (a/n that is his conscience). Inu Yasha jumped 'that voice, what is it talking about?' "Hey Inu ya ok?" Miro had noticed Inu Yasha jump. "Uh. yeah, just thought I heard something" Inu Yasha said. Miro smiled knowingly "This summer is going to be awesome" Inu smiled "totally". At long last the bell rang. Inu and Miro ran out of the classroom. Outside they met up with Shippou and Heiwa. She sighed and stretched her arms. "Free at last! I can't wait till mom and dad leave." Inu Yasha tried to cover his laugh with a cough. He failed miserably and had to explain himself to his sister to avoid her death glares. "Weren't you the one who was begging mom and dad not to go last week?" "Feh I don't know what you're talking about." "You sound like dad" Inu chuckled. "You can't pretend you didn't say it Shippou heard you too!" Shippou and Miro snickered Inu Yasha had won the fight. He almost always did. "Oh Inu" a singsong voice said. The group turned around to see who it was. It was Ami the most popular girl in school. Inu blushed but soon hid it. "I heard you're parents are leaving for the summer." She giggled "you think I could come over sometime?" "Uh. sure! Why not?" "Great" she pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand. "Here's my #. Call me." She scribbled some numbers on his hand and ran off waiving and smiling. Inu Yasha stood dumbfounded then looked at his hand and smiled. Miro and Shippou crowded around him. Miro stared at Inu's hand "you are so lucky! I can never score like that!" Inu snorted "you might be able to if you don't go after the ass of every girl you meet" Shippou laughed at the all too true statement. Miro sniffed and pouted as they walked toward the old shrine. Inside all hell was breaking loose. Kagome and Inu Yasha were packing for their trip. Kagome saw them come in. "hey kids, just getting ready for tomorrow." Inu Yasha Sr. was carrying large bags out to the car so they would be able to leave early the next day. "How was your day?" he asked as he walked in to get the rest of the bags. Inu decided it was finally time to ask. "Today was fine, but I was wondering.. Am I different?" Kagome and Inu Yasha stopped what they were doing and Kagome cleared her throat nervously. "Why don't we all sit down?" She ushered them into the living room and everyone sat down. " Inu Yasha you are different. You are a hanyou." Inu's mouth dropped open. "Now Heiwa is a hanyou too but for some reason the demon blood is much stronger in you. I've been using a spell to make you, your father and Shippou appear human." She murmured an incantation and all three went into their demon forms. Miro, Inu and Heiwa were all too shocked to speak. "We wanted to tell you when you were ready and I guess you being 17 it is time you knew. You can get used to your real form this summer. I can teach Heiwa the spell and she can do it for you." Kagome went to teach Heiwa the spell while Inu Yasha explained to his son exactly what they were. That night Inu Yasha looked at his real reflection. He inspected the silver hair, dog-ears and gold eyes. The claws on his fingers were sharp and he could feel the fangs in his mouth. As he looked in the mirror only one thought crossed his mind. 'What am I?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N This chapter is a good deal longer than the last one I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. So questions, comments, flames whatever just push the little button down there. Laterz! 


	3. A Perfect Summer and an Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.  
  
A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers even though I know both of them. Thanks for the help I don't mind friendly criticism and I will try to make my paragraphs more clear. Just to let you know there are two reasons why I made the explanation of what Inu Yasha was so short. 1 I was sick of writing and 2 I want to get to the good chapters so I don't bore everybody too much. The romance will be in later chapters and a good deal of cussing will come pretty soon so don't worry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Perfect Summer and an Evil Plan  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku all got into the car. "We'll see you soon, and Miro if I hear about you bothering Heiwa I'll ground you for two weeks." Miro groaned and pulled his hand away from Heiwa's ass. 'Why does mom always know what I'm thinking?' The four adults waved as the car backed out onto the street and drove away. The teenagers yelled in happiness, then they walked into the house to plan their summer. (a/n just so you know Miro hadn't touched Heiwa yet he was just going there ^_^)  
  
Inu Yasha lingered for a moment. It all starts now. Inu Yasha shivered that voice never went away. He walked inside without a second thought.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Japan another group was making summer plans, but theirs were not so innocent. In the shadows a voice chuckled "So three of the four souls have surfaced after all these years. Soon there will be a new Shickon Jewel." (is that spelled right?) Out of the shadows a dangerous figure formed. Warsui a powerful and sinister demon closed his eyes feeling the power of the three souls. He whispered an incantation and disappeared. All that could be seen was a dark shadow gliding towards the old shrine.  
  
The shadow that was Warsui stopped in front of the shrine. He saw four teenagers and three were emitting the power he had sensed. 'So young but so strong; yet none of them know their true strength. I can send one of my younger servants to deal with them. Then I can come and take the souls of the three boys.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enter the bad guy dun dun dun. Well as evil as this is I'm going to leave you hanging right here. If you send me reviews I might just update sooner if not I'll just wait until next week. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha cough cough sorry couldn't resist that evil laugh. Now push the little button or I'll do it again. 


	4. Enter the Assassin

A/N okay I was tempted to wait until more reviews came in but I'm getting really bored. There is absolutely nothing to do at my house. Well I hope you all enjoy this story and tell people about it I want to get more people reading my story it's good.  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I'm still Inu Yasha less so just leave me alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enter the Assassin  
  
Warsui had many assassins under his employment. Choosing one had been difficult but at long last he had decided on Yooso. (I do own her because I made her up myself.) She was relatively new and only done two kills for him, but both were exceptional. She did them perfectly leaving no evidence and no witnesses. The bodies were both found in allies stabbed in the back without their wallets making it look like a mugging. The murder weapons were nowhere in site. Yooso was perfect for the job.  
  
She walked in dressed all in black. She was right on time, not a second early or late. "Ah Yooso you're here. I have a job for you." She didn't say a word, only looked at him expectantly. He slid a folder across his desk towards her. "All the information on the targets is in there." She picked up the folder and walked out of the room. Warsui smiled he had made a perfect choice.  
  
Yooso waited until she got back to her apartment to look through the folder. "What does that bastard want this time?" She opened the folder and began to read. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Inu Yasha Jr. Age: 17 Hair color: silver Distinguishing marks: dog ears on top of head Hanyou  
  
Name: Heiwa Age: 17 Hair color: black Distinguishing marks: scar on the left leg Human  
  
Name: Shippou Age: Unknown Hair color: Red/brown Distinguishing marks: fox tail Demon  
  
Name: Miro Age: 17 Hair color: black Distinguishing marks: Ying Yang tattoo on the right arm. Location: All four will be at the Sunset Shrine, Tokyo  
  
Yooso closed the folder and changed into her assassin cloths. The blue kimono fit like a glove as always. The dress had long slits that went to her waist revealing the shorts underneath and her long legs. She tied a purple sash around her waist and then went to get her weapons. She slipped her daggers into the loops on her shorts careful not to prick herself as the blades had deadly poison on them for a quick kill. She slipped a white rose into the sash around her waist and returned to the mirror with two small poisoned daggers. She grabbed her long hair and rolled it into a bun, she put the daggers in to hold it up. To the unsuspecting eye they looked like decorative chopsticks. She was ready. Yooso closed her eyes and was surrounded by a dense smoke. When it cleared a dangerous looking hawk was in her place. It spread its wings and flew out the window in the direction of the old shrine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yooso's POV  
  
I love to fly. Feeling the wind go through my feathers as I soar through the sky is enough to make me forget the horrible thing I'm about to do. I hate killing for no reason, but I was raised to be a contract killer, and I was good at it. My mother gave me the outfit I am wearing on my first kill. Ever since, it's as if the outfit has grown with me and I've worn it for every job I've done. This job is different from the others though. I'll be killing people my age and for some reason I'm not only nervous, but also expectant. Deep down I can feel it. Something is going to happen.  
  
End POV  
  
Yooso flew down into the bushes, transformed and began waiting. Her heart was pounding in her throat and her hands were sweating. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I so jumpy? Keep it together girl you can't afford getting excited.'  
  
After a short time of waiting three of the teens came outside. 'It's Miro, Heiwa and Shippou if the descriptions are accurate, but where is Inu Yasha? I guess I'll have to deal with him later.' She pulled one of the daggers from the loop on her leg. She tried to control her breathing as she aimed at Shippou. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrists. She froze as she watched the dagger fall landing on the ground. She felt something hit the back of her neck hard and her entire world went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N starts to cackle uncontrollably "cliffy MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm going to leave you hanging right here because I feel like it. The sooner you review the sooner I will update, and I'm not kidding this time. I don't have any more chappies planned out yet and who knows how long it will take before I make up a new one. I could write out four more chappies before updating so push that little button and write a very good review and I might be nice. Friendly criticism is still accepted. Laterz ^_^ 


	5. An Awkward Meeting

A/N wow it's been so long since I've written. I had such a busy week and then I was gone all weekend. I hate school teachers are so evil. They were sent from hell to torture us (not really, but that's ok). Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old same old. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An Awkward Meeting  
  
Inu Yasha inspected the girl he had just knocked out. He had never seen anything like her. She was beautiful. Her hair was jet black and had silver sparkles in it. He touched one of the strands on her face and found that it was silky and the sparkles were somehow natural.  
  
He carefully picked her up 'her skin is really soft'. He mentally slapped himself. 'She was trying to kill us and I still can't help thinking how hot she is!' He walked over to the others "look what I found in the bushes."  
  
His friends were all very surprised to see him holding and unconscious girl in his arms. He walked into the house and they fallowed. Setting the mysterious girl down he took off her knives, including the ones in her hair, and tied her up with some ropes Heiwa had brought him. (a/n he asked her to get some when they got in the house.)  
  
Miro smiled "Inu that seems like something I would do." A perverted grin spread across his face.  
  
Inu growled menacingly " YOU HENTAI! She was trying to kill us and when she wakes up I don't want her to be able to attack us!"  
  
He walked over to everyone else and began to explain. As soon as his back was turned Yooso's eyes fluttered open. She quickly closed them and began to listen.  
  
'Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't believe this! I'm tied up unarmed and completely vulnerable!' The group of teens started talking and Yooso listened careful not to show she was awake.  
  
"Well I came out before you 3 did and I saw the bushes moving. I snuck around and saw her, she didn't notice me because she was thinking. Then you guys came out and I saw her grab a dagger and she was about to throw it but I knocked her out. So what should we do with her?"  
  
Heiwa was completely confused. "Why would she be trying to kill us though? Did you beat up someone important or something?"  
  
"I haven't done anything and how should I know? I only found her."  
  
Shippou cleared his throat. "We should kill her. If we let her go she could come after us again and we might not be so lucky next time."( a/n a little OOC but somebody had to say it and you would think like that too if you grew up watching and being in battles almost everyday.)  
  
Heiwa closed her eyes as if in thought. "No. Something tells me she's supposed to be with us."  
  
Inu looked at her carefully. Heiwa had always been able to tell what kind of person someone was before even talking to them. When they were little she had said she could see their souls, and he always felt like she was telling the truth. She also had hunches about things that were going to happen and they were always right. His mother said that she was clairvoyant and he could tell his mom was right. Now he pushed her to keep going. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I feel something special in her. I feel the same thing in you 3. It means something but I don't know what."  
  
The boys looked at her seriously. None of them had ever doubted Heiwa's gift. Then Miro walked over to the girl on the couch. "Personally I wouldn't mind getting to know her." His hand went directly to her ass.  
  
'Resist urge to slap can't blow cover!' Yooso heard a deep growl and a loud thump and the boy's hand emidiatly left her ass. She cracked an eye open slightly and saw Miro holding his head as a large lump formed. Inu Yasha was standing over him looking pissed off. 'Wow he's cute!' She slapped herself mentally. 'Yooso you are tied up in a strangers house. This is no time to think of how cute a guy is! But he's so hot! Aargh!'  
  
Yooso dragged herself out of her thought when she heard Inu Yasha yelling. "YOU HENTIE! Just because a girl is knocked out that doesn't mean you can take advantage of her!" There was another loud thud quickly followed by another. Yooso risked another peak and saw Miro on the floor with swirly eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She could hear peals of laughter coming from Shippou and Heiwa. 'I think I've been unconcius long enough.'  
  
Yooso stretched a little and let her eyes flutter open. She slowly sat up and began rubbing the soar spot on her neck. 'Oh that feels good. I didn't notice how much it hurt.'  
  
The 3 concious teens looked at her and sat down ready to interrogate their captive. Yooso sat there her face devoid of any emotion, choosing not to show any surprise at being tied up. She was ready to answer any and all of their questions.  
  
Inu Yasha set an aspirin and a glass of water on the table in front of her. She looked at him and he stared back then without a word she took the medicine. 'He has the most beautiful gold eyes I've ever seen.'  
  
Her eyes are so blue, it's like looking into deep water with sun bouncing of. They make her even more beautiful than before.' Despite their thoughts both kept strait poker faces. Then Inu Yasha started the questions.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Yooso and your Inu Yasha."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I was given information on all 4 of you."  
  
"Why were you trying to kill us?"  
  
"I'm an assassin. Nothing personal my boss just told me to."  
  
"Who's your boss?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why does your boss want us dead then?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm paid to kill not ask questions."  
  
"Do you care about anything?" He was starting to get frustrated and it showed in his voice.  
  
Yooso still masked all of her emotions as she looked at him. "No. Should I?"  
  
"We could kill you at any time."  
  
Yooso finally broke. "Why should I care?! We all die sooner or later." Inu Yasha was surprised to see not only anger but sadness in those deep beautiful eyes. He kept as emotionless as possible but it was hard.  
  
"I think you need some time to cool off." With that he left the room.  
  
Yooso was stunned she had let herself lose controle. Those golden eyes seemed to bore into her and she couldn't mask her feelings. She had truly never felt so helpless.  
  
Heiwa looked at her sympathetically. "Don't mind Inu Yasha, he has a bad temper. He can be real nice when he wants to be, and don't worry we won't kill you. You're meant to be here. I can feel it."  
  
Yooso nodded. She already liked this girl. Right then she felt a hand on her thigh and going north. Miro was up again and as soon as she saw him she clenched her hands together and gave him a double fisted punch under the chin. "HENTAI!"  
  
Miro was spread out on the floor again and soon Yooso, Heiwa and Shippou were all laughing. Inu Yasha looked in with a very confused expression on his face. He was surprised to see Yooso laughing. It made her look even more beautiful. He couldn't help but notice that her blue eyes sparkled when she was happy. He would talk to her again later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I gave you a long funny chapter to make up for the delay. All my other chapters are so serious and when I have writers block I tend to write stupid funny stuff to get me going again and my friend liked it. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it.  
  
Please R&R and if your computer is dumb like mine you can e-mail me at Luckdragon@nc.rr.com. Laterz 


	6. Truce

Disclaimer: "Haha I do own IY. See?" Moves to show Inu Yasha tide up to a chair. "Let me go you syko!!" "Hmmm let me think. No!" Jumps on IY and hugs him so he can't breath. "Help me somebody this girls crazy!"  
  
A/N: Well my life never slows down. I decided I do owe my faithful readers a chappie though. Before I continue with this fic I thought it might be helpful if you knew a bit more about my character Yooso. I made her up so yes I do own her. She is a hybrid demon, a cross between an elements demon and a bird demon. She has markings on her skin, kinda like tattoos, that show some of her abilities. Wings on her back, for turning into a hawk, a leaf on her lower left arm, for knowledge about plants. On her right arm she has two. One is a silver spiral going up her lower arm, for wind, and the other is a wavy design on her upper arm, for water. I make reference to all this stuff in later chapters so I thought you might want to know. Now, on with the story.  
Truce  
The next day Yooso slowly woke up. Her wrists and ankles hurt from the ropes cutting into them. She closed her eyes trying to get more sleep, but her attention was soon on the voices of 3 people.  
  
Heiwa, Shippou, and Miro were in the kitchen discussing their plans for the day. "How are we going to go to the amusement park today? We can't leave Yooso alone, she could escape." Heiwa was trying to stay patient with the 2 boys.  
  
Miro's hand slowly inched toward Heiwa's butt. "I could stay and watch her." He smiled sweetly as his hand made contact. Heiwa wasn't surprised she hit Miro and took his hand off her ass.  
  
Shippou shook his head in exasperation. "If we leave you with her you'll be dead by the time we get back. Tied up or not she's not about to let you grope her in any way." After this statement a very sly smile spread across his face. "You know Inu Yasha is still asleep. If we go right now we can leave him with her and not have any argument at all."  
  
Heiwa didn't think this was a good idea, but she was out voted as Miro thought it would be funny. So they left taking the car with them. Yooso opened her eyes, for fleeting moment she felt kinda sorry for Inu Yasha. That thought quickly left her mind when she remembered she hated him. 'That baka disserves to be left!'  
  
That was when Inu Yasha walked in. Inu Yasha was not a morning person in the least. He put on a pair of jeans before leaving his room out of habit but that was about all he had done.  
  
He stumbled out of his room half asleep blue boxers showing over the top of his baggy black pants. His hair was all over the place and he had no shirt on revealing his muscular chest and midriff. ( drooooool. Oops sorry couldn't help myself I'm only a girl after all. ^_~)  
  
Yooso's eyes widened at his very well sculpted body (Sigh) but she stayed silent and quickly looked away her cheeks turning pink. She turned around and watched him after her face went back to normal not wanting to be caught off guard. (Sure. She knows she wants him) She saw him pour some coffee and down the whole mug black. Then he grabbed an apple and went back to his room.  
  
Yooso waited for a half hour before he came back. She looked at him and noticed he had taken a shower and put on a shirt. (Sucks don't it?) his hair was still damp but it had been combed.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"They went to the amusement park and left you here to watch me." Yooso enjoyed the look of shock and anger on his face. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her smiling face and wondered why she was so happy. "What do you mean what are we going to do? You're tied up."  
  
"Well I was hoping you would untie me so I could take a shower and stuff like that."  
  
"I'm not going to untie you until after I get some answers and a guarantee you won't try to escape."  
  
"Fire away." Yooso was sick of the ropes cutting into her skin.  
  
"Who is your boss?"  
  
"He's a powerful demon named Warsui."  
  
"Why does he want us dead?"  
  
"I don't know, but it will only be a matter of time before he sends another assassin to take care of you."  
  
"I suppose that's good enough for now." He walked over and with one of his claws he sliced the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Inu Yasha had been practicing his new found demon abilities with Shippou's help and was getting really good with all of them.  
  
Yooso painfully rubbed her wrists and ankles as her circulation came back. Then carefully stood up but the pain made her lose her balance and she fell. She closed her eyes ready for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of strong arms holding her up. (Wow that was predictable.)  
  
Inu Yasha helped her up carefully. He didn't really want to let her go but as soon as she had her balance he took his hands away from her waist.  
  
"Umm. thanks."  
  
"No problem come on I'll show you were the bathroom is." Yooso walked behind him glad that he couldn't see her blush. She had felt comfortable and safe in his arms and she didn't know how to react to that.  
  
Inu Yasha let her into the bathroom and left. Yooso had a long refreshing shower and when she got out she saw some of Heiwa's clothes on the counter by the door. She smiled and changed into them. 'Maybe Inu Yasha isn't so bad. He can be a baka but he can be nice too. I should try to be a little more friendly around him.' 


	7. Beat By A Girl

Well my life still hasn't slowed down but I'm going to give you a new chapter today because I'm bored out of my mind and won't be here this weekend. Actually it's because for once I actually have access to the computer. My older sister sucks and never wants to get onto the computer unless I'm already on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own Inu Yasha because the lawyers haven't found him yet.  
  
Inu: from other room. "Let me go you freak or I'll rip your head off!"  
  
Yooso: walks into room and gives Inu a death glare. "Oh no you won't because I have powers too so ha!"  
  
Inu: "Since when do you have powers?"  
  
Yooso: "Since I made up my character and made her a hybrid demon."  
  
Inu: "That doesn't mean anything."  
  
Yooso: "Yes it does because Yooso in the story is a character I made up for myself. She even has my personality so that means that I have her powers because I say so."  
  
Inu: "But my son in your story captured her so that means that I must be stronger."  
  
Yooso: "Well you just read this chapter and we'll see who's stronger."  
  
Inu: "Well then start writing!"  
  
Yooso: "Fine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beat By A Girl  
  
Yooso walked out of the bathroom. The clothes were a little big but clean. She saw Inuyasha (I don't feel like typing a space anymore so deal with it) on the couch watching TV. He looked bored.  
  
"Thank you for the clothes." He waved a hand at her as if to say no problem. She sat down and watched the movie. It was "The Transporter" (I just picked a movie ok). Soon both were laughing at the fighting and explosions. (It may sound weird but I do that and so do some of my friends so there)  
  
After the movie was over both were silent. Finally Yooso talked, "so. Can you do any of that stuff?"  
  
"No way. I'm a good fighter but I can't do that."  
  
"I bet you can't beat me in a fight."  
  
" I'm not going to try because I don't fight girls."  
  
Yooso sighed and got up. She walked around behind Inuyasha. Suddenly she crouched down right next to his face. "You're just afraid I'll kick your ass."  
  
Inuyasha's pride was put on the line right there in that one little sentence. "I'm not afraid! I'll fight you and win too."  
  
They walked outside ready for action. Yooso's expression was completely serious. 'If he can't beat me then he and his friends have no chance for survival.'  
  
Outside Yooso began to stretch; this fight would serve as her morning exercises. Suddenly Inuyasha started his charge, he was faster than she had expected but she moved to the side. Despite her quick movement he had begun to follow her and his fist grazed her side. 'This will be more of a workout than I thought.'  
  
She went for a roundhouse kick to his head. He dodged but he didn't see her punch. She made contact with his stomach then jumped backward. "Now that you know I'm not a push over let's see what you can really do."  
  
He got up from the ground cracking his knuckles. Without warning he charged again ready to use his claws.  
  
Yooso was on the defensive. She couldn't find and opening for an attack and her arms were beginning to bleed. Finally she grabbed his hand and using her body weight flipped his onto his back in one fluid motion.  
  
He lay on the ground winded and completely stunned. She stepped around him and looked into his eyes. " You're not a half bad fighter. Just be glad I went easy on you." She offered her hand. He took it but instead of getting up he yanked her down with him.  
  
After lying there for a while she sat up a scowl on her face. Inuyasha was laughing too hard to notice.  
  
She yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. 'He isn't taking me seriously that baka!' She punched him and the fight was renewed. This time Yooso attacked and Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
'I can hardly defend myself let alone attack. I should have listened to her.' He fell to the ground again, this time Yooso stood over him still in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey Inu. You were beat by a girl?" Miro was standing in the doorway watching them. " We came back to check on you and we find you on the ground. I thought you were strong."  
  
He had said too much. Yooso did a few front handsprings over to Miro and ended her gymnastics routine with a fierce flying kick to the side of his head. Her moves had been so quick and clean that Miro hadn't seen what was coming until it was too late.  
  
Yooso walked inside and lay down on the couch. 'If they can't compete with me than they don't stand a chance.' She looked at her arms red with her own blood. She washed them off in the sink revealing that the long raking cuts were already starting to heal. 'Well at least Inuyasha has some potential.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well. "That's all folks". Oh and if you would please tell me what weapon you think Miro should have in your reviews. I talk about the weapons in the next chapter and I can't decide on what to give Miro.  
  
Don't forget to push that little button down there and if you like my story tell your friends about it. I always like to have new readers. Laterz. 


	8. The Dream

Disclaimer: okay ok I don't own Inuyasha. All the lawyers made that perfectly clear. But I am barrowing him.  
  
IY: life is too cruel. I'm still stuck here.  
  
Kag: Yeah but now I can keep you company.  
  
Yooso: It figures you want one you get them both.  
  
Kag: Hey. I heard that. We are hardly even in this story and we're still here.  
  
Yooso: that's because I'm a creative person. Now go make out with Inu.  
  
Kag: Ok.  
  
Yooso: Now that they are out of the way I would like to thank my two very faithful reviewers for the help. You know who you are. Everyone else who is reading my story should be as involved as them. I do actually use most of the ideas you people give me. I'm making this story up as I go. Anyway, enough of my seas less rambling and on with the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dream  
  
The group had spent the rest of the day at the house talking, and laughing at Inu and Miro. Heiwa fell asleep happy and content. Then she started to dream.  
  
She saw her brother standing tall and proud with his silver hair billowing out behind him. At his side was a large sword glowing with power. (Guess what sword it is). All around him it was dark, but he shown with his own light. 'What's going on? Why is it so dark?'  
  
Then she saw a figure slowly appear on his right side. It also glowed and she soon realized that it was Miro. He had a monk's staff in his hands. ' I don't get it.'  
  
Next to Miro Shippou took form increasing her con fusion. But the thing that baffled her the most was when Yooso appeared on Inuyasha's left side (I don't feel like putting a space anymore so deal with it). In her hands was a long wooden staff with a point on both ends, and she had two tattoos that Heiwa had never seen.  
  
All four glowed with the same eerie light and it blended together until she could no longer see any separate person.  
  
The light shrank and in place of the teens a large pink pearl glistened. 'What is that thing? It gives me a bad feeling.'  
  
The hanyou, the human, the yukai, and the hybrid. The four souls have come together. That was the last thing Heiwa heard before she woke up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N. okay so tell me if you like this chapter and if I spelled things wrong. I'm not too hot at spelling. Just so you know this is an AU and I am going to change the original story around a little bit to get this to make sense.  
  
Also I'm going to start a new story called oops. It's also an Inuyasha fic but it's much less serious. I hope you will all go read it when it is posted. I think it will be up tomorrow. Laterz. 


	9. Very Short Nameless Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok  
  
A/N ok this is just a short chapter if you haven't already figured that out but my next chapter will be longer and I won't take so long to update I promise. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Warsui was becoming restless. Yooso hadn't completed her job. He closed his eyes and began looking for her energy. *gasp* " No, it can't be. She can't be the fourth soul."  
  
'It is possible. After all no one knows what Yooso is. All I know is that she is a youki so it is very possible that she is a hybrid. Damn it, she won't be able to kill them if she is one of them!'  
  
Warsui left the dark room to start planning a way to kill all five teens. Yooso would make it considerably harder. He didn't know how strong she was, and he didn't know her weaknesses. Out of all his assassins she was the most mysterious to him. She had always kept her past hidden and only spoke to him about her missions. ' I'll have to use a more experienced assassin which means more money.' ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Ok just so you know this is sort of an AU. I changed some rules and the past of the sacred jewel to make this story work. I'm making it so that the jewel was created by four people a youki, a hanyou, a human, and a hybrid. The souls were put together with powerful magic to make the jewel. I'll tell you about the rule I changed in the next chapter but I thought it would be helpful if I told you this. You see I came up with the story before I knew how the jewel was created so that is why it is different.  
  
As always give me reviews and tell me if I spelled any important words wrong. Ja ne. 


	10. The Poisoner

Disclaimer: Umm yeah. If you still haven't figured it out I don't know what to tell you.  
  
A/N ok I'm really happy today and so I'm giving you another chappie. I would tell you why I'm happy but I doubt you care. So on with the story. ^_____^  
  
Inu: wow she isn't kidding about being happy.  
  
Yooso: *giggles* you have no idea.  
  
^__^ ^___^ ^____^ ^_____^ ^______^ ^_______^ ^________^ ^_________^  
  
The Poisoner  
  
Yooso had been at the house for a week. Everyday she trained and made the others train with her.  
  
Miro was avoiding the work with Shippou while Yooso was attempting to teach Inuyasha a technique other than punching the others guys brains out. (*giggles* he still can't beat her.) Heiwa was shooting arrows but she wasn't concentrating. The dream, she had it every night and it was always the same. She hadn't told anyone about it and didn't know what it meant. 'Should I tell them about my dream or not?' She released another arrow.  
  
"Aah! Heiwa where are you aiming?!"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and saw that her arrow had grazed Inu's cheek. "Oops! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!"  
  
" What is it Heiwa? You need to tell us before you kill someone." Inuyasha coaxed his sister as calmly as he could.  
  
Heiwa told the group about her dream. "The thing is that I don't get it. What was that pink pearl supposed to be?"  
  
"The sacred jewel of four souls." Everyone looked at Shippou and he told them the story of the jewel. "The thing is, that Kagome destroyed the jewel. I don't know why Heiwa would be dreaming about it now."  
  
"I don't understand why Yooso was in the dream, and the voice said something about a hybrid. We don't know any hybrids."  
  
Yooso looked at Miro like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. (ok he may seem like the biggest idiot but trust me he can be really smart when he wants to be.) "I'm a hybrid you dumb ass!"  
  
"Well why would you get two new tattoos?"  
  
"They aren't tattoos. They are symbols of my powers."  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought through this whole argument. "Wait I think I might know why Warsui wants us dead. Maybe he knows something about the jewel and he thinks that we might be tied into it."  
  
"I suppose that could work."  
  
"If you ask me it doesn't matter why he wants to kill you it only matters that he wants to. Now why don't we go get some food?" As Yooso got up the others followed. Inuyasha was about to but then an unfamiliar smell came to his sensitive nose.  
  
He could smell a human with the strong sent of poison around him. His ears swiveled around searching for a sound. Then he heard a faint dry voice.  
  
"So those are the people I'm supposed to kill. I suppose that I should kill Yooso first as she will be the most difficult."  
  
Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind. He ran over to Yooso and pushed her down. Immediately he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down and saw a dart in his shoulder. He looked down and saw a dart in his shoulder. 'I feel kind of dizzy.'  
  
Yooso was yelling at him when she noticed him swaying. Sweat was forming on his forehead. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Then she saw the dart and started running. 'Great Warsui sent another assassin already.'  
  
She looked for her attacker but couldn't find him anywhere. The darts were so small she couldn't see where they came from. 'That's it I don't have any other choice.'  
  
She stopped and closed her eyes. Suddenly wings appeared from the wing shaped marks on her back. She began to sing softly but as soon as she started everything went silent and the only sound seemed to be the beautiful soft song she sang.  
  
The assassin hidden in the bushes was completely still. He had never heard anything to incredibly beautiful in his life. He couldn't move or even think about anything but her voice.  
  
Yooso kept still singing with her eyes closed. She was stretching her senses to pick out her enemy's aura while a slow circulation of wind and water was creating an ice dagger in her hand.  
  
Heiwa was the only one who wasn't effected by Yooso's siren song, and she watched in wonder as Yooso somehow found her target and threw the now fully formed dagger. (the reason why Heiwa is unaffected is because she is a miko and unknowingly set up a barrier around herself. Thought you might like to know.)  
  
The hit was perfect. The poisoner was dead before he knew what hit him and the dagger melted not leaving a trace that it had ever existed. Yooso stopped singing and opened her eyes. Then she began to walk towards the other. All of them looked shocked at the wings that were still sticking out of her back.  
  
She stood beside Inuyasha and noticed that his breathing was starting to sound labored. He swayed and started to fall.  
  
Miro caught him and Yooso pulled the dart out of his shoulder. She smelled the dart carefully trying to determine the poison that was used. "An herbal poison. No venoms. Very old fashioned, but designed to go through the system quickly. This was made so that even if a person knew how to make the antidote there wouldn't be enough time."  
  
"Inuyasha will live though. Right?" Heiwa was near tears.  
  
"I think so. He's a hanyou so it will take longer for the poison to kill him. I can make an antidote but it's all a matter of time." With that said Yooso completely transformed into a hawk and flew away to collect the ingredients.  
  
"Are we just going to let her go?"  
  
"Yes. We don't really have a choice Shippou."  
  
"Heiwa is right, besides if she can transform into a hawk she could have left at anytime. I have to say I'm starting to trust her." (See? Miro isn't as dumb as I make him seem.)  
  
Yooso came back with several different kinds of plants. "Ok I'm back. Shippou carry him inside and put him on the couch. Miro you get some ice, and Heiwa you keep him awake and don't let him move." (no he never passed out. He only collapsed)  
  
Yooso went into the kitchen and began to mix her ingredients. Half se made into a juice and the other a paste. "Heiwa I need you to take off his shirt so I can see where the dart hit him."  
  
Yooso went over to Inu and rubbed the paste carefully on his wound. Then she lifted his head and made him take some of the juice she had made. After that she finally let him go to sleep. "Now it's all up to him."  
  
That night Yooso stayed by Inuyasha's side he was slowly starting to recover but he still wasn't out of danger. 'Of Kami please let him be okay.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N *grins insanely* that is sooooooo cute.  
  
Inu Jr: am I going to fall in love with you?  
  
Author: of course not  
  
Yooso: but you might fall in love with me  
  
Inu Jr: oh good. I like you.  
  
Author: I feel so unloved.  
  
Sess: I love you  
  
Author: Yeah! *glomps Sess*  
  
Inu: that is so wrong  
  
Kag: oh I don't know *glomps Inuyasha*  
  
Inu Jr: *looks at Yooso*  
  
Yooso: No  
  
Inu Jr: oh come on when in Rome.  
  
Yooso: we aren't in Rome. Now go to your corner.  
  
Inu Jr: *sniffs* yes Yooso. *Walks to corner and looks at her with puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yooso: Aw how cute. *Glomps*  
  
Author: Okay until next time. And send reviews I like reviews.  
  
Sess: If you don't send in reviews I will have to hunt you all down. I don't like to see my girl unhappy.  
  
Author: since when am I your girl?  
  
Sess: since now  
  
Author: Okay. ^______^ *Glomps again*. Ja ne everybody! 


End file.
